Promesse
by Astharothe
Summary: Fanfic faisant suite au chapitre 488. Lily et Levy sont seuls à présent, des promesse ont été faites, vont-elles être tenues?


Si vous suivez Fairy Tail par l'anime où si vous n'avez pas encore lu jusqu'au scan 488 ne lisez surtout pas! Je risquerais de vous gacher l'histoire et c'est pas mon envie.

C'est ma toute première fanfiction que j'ai écrite juste après avoir lu le scan du chapitre. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Ces événements prennent suite au chapitre 488 lorsque Levy et Lily voient Gajeel mourir devant leurs yeux.

* * *

Cela faisait une heure, une heure que Levy avait arrêté de pleurer et de crier son nom, Lily la tenait encore dans ses bras, il n'avait pas non plus bougé depuis cette promesse faite dans un cri. Il reprit ses esprits et posa son regard sur elle, fragile, perdue, démolie par ce qui venait de se passer. Ce fut elle qui prit la parole la première.

-Lily…

-Oui Levy ?

Sa voix ne trahissait plus aucun sentiments, il n'aurait su dire ce qu'elle ressentait, de la tristesse beaucoup sûrement, tout comme lui, de la colère peut être bien aussi, contre lui pour l'avoir arrêté, peut être contre Gajeel pour l'avoir abandonnée, mais il n'arrivait à percevoir aucune émotion venant d'elle.

-Tu tiendra la promesse que tu lui a faite n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui bien sur, je te le jure Levy, je te protégerais quoiqu'il arrive.

-Lily, tu peux me faire une promesse à moi aussi ?

-Oui évidemment, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-Tu me promet de rester a mes côtés et de m'aider ?

-Oui, pour sûr, mais j'ai l'impression que tu pense a quelque chose de précis, je me trompe ?

-Il avait une excellente ouïe n'est-ce pas ?

-Comme tout bon dragon slayer…

Levy s'était libérée de l'étreinte de Lily mais elle lui tournait toujours le dos, il la vit se baisser pour ramasser quelque chose, quand elle se releva, elle tourna la tête vers là ou ils l'avaient vu disparaître. Il vit alors ce qu'elle tenait à la main, un bandeau, son bandeau, celui qu'elle lui avait offert quelques mois plus tôt alors qu'ils travaillaient encore au conseil, ce bandeau qu'il chérissait, même s'il n'avait jamais voulu l'avouer.

-Il avait deviné alors pourquoi…

Lily vit une larme couler sur sa joue.

-Pourquoi il m'as laissé s'il avait deviné ? Elle leva a tête vers le ciel et se mit a crier, Tu dis que tu voulais avoir une famille, alors pourquoi tu l'abandonnes cette famille dont tu rêvais hein ?Pourquoi ?

-Levy !

L'exceed l'attrapa par le bras et la tourna vers lui, elle pleurait, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle racontait.

-Levy…

-Lily, il allait devenir père…

Il la regarda déconcerté par ce qu'elle venait de dire.

-Tu...tu…

-Oui Lily, je suis enceinte de Gajeel.

-Mais tu es venue faire cette mission alors que tu le savais ? Et lui ? Il était au courant ? Non c'est impossible, il ne t'aurait jamais laissé faire, quand l'as tu appris ?

-Juste avant de partir, Polushka nous as fait des check-up complets, c'est à ce moment que je l'ai appris…

-Mais et Gajeel ? Quand lui as tu dis ?

-J'avais prévu de le faire à la fin de la mission, une fois que tout aurait été fini, je voulais qu'on arrête un moment tout les deux les missions suicide, le temps que le bébé vienne au monde…

-Donc il ne savait pas…

-Si, il avait deviné.

-Comment le sais tu ?

-Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il m'as sauvé, il m'as dit de prendre soin de nous deux, enfin, il a dit ''prends soin de vous deux''.

-Mais comment aurait-il pu le savoir si tu ne l'as appris qu'il y a quelques jours ?

Elle soupira

-Tu te souviens, il y a une semaine, lorsque nous étions à la recherche de Luxus, nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un onsen, et il y a eu un léger incident…

-Oui je me rappelle de cet ''incident''.

-Il s'est retrouvé la tête collée contre mon ventre, enfin ma poitrine et mon ventre.

-Oui je me souviens qu'il avait parlé de rebondissement

-Je pense que ce qu'il a appelé des ''rebondissement'' était en fait les battement de cœur du bébé, je me suis souvenue qu'il avait eu un sourire tendre à ce moment là.

-Mais...comment...c'est pour ça que tu m'as parlé de son ouïe, s'écria t-il

Elle hocha la tête positivement

-Mais comment aurait-il pu l'entendre ? Continua le chat noir.

-J'en suis à trois mois, voilà pourquoi.

-Mais tu n'avais rien remarqué ?

-Tu sais entre le travail au conseil, la re-création de la guilde et l'attaque de Zeref, je n'ai pas eu le temps de réfléchir à ça, comprenant à quoi il faisait allusion.

Elle se remis à pleurer.

-Lily, Gajeel était ton meilleur ami n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, il était et il le sera à jamais.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de détermination.

-Alors je t'en supplie, par amitié pour lui, Lily, deviens le père de cet enfant je t'en conjure, prends cette place qui aurait du lui revenir et aide moi à l'élever comme il l'aurait voulu !

-Levy, je...

-Lily, je t'en supplie, il t'aurait confié sa vie, je t'en conjure prends soin de sa famille à sa place, j'ai besoin de toi, Lily...je n'ai plus que toi…

Lily prit Levy dans ses bras.

-Je l'aurais fait que tu me le demande ou non, je vous protégerait toi et l'enfant toute ma vie, tu as ma parole.

Six mois plus tard, les blessures de ces batailles meurtrières n'étaient pas encore refermées, mais Fairy Tail était en fête, la joie raisonnait dans la guilde entière depuis qu'un cri c'était fait entendre, le premier cri d'un garçon au cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux noisettes.

-Bravo Levy, cet enfant est magnifique, comment allez vous l'appeler ? Demanda Lucy qui avait aidé son amis à mettre le bébé au monde.

Levy regarda Lily, il lui pris la main.

-Nous pensions l'appeler Gajeel, en souvenir de lui, dit l'exceed sans quitter l'enfant des yeux.

-C'est un nom magnifique, je suis sûr qu'il serait très heureux de vote choix à tout les deux, leur dit Makarov, cet enfant grandira dans l'amour de la guilde et saura que son père était un héro et un grand homme.

Levy sentit une larme couler sur sa joue, elle vit alors au pied du lui le dragon slayer la regarder tendrement, il fixait la petite chose qu'elle tenait contre elle, puis regarda la jeune mage dans les yeux avant de disparaître, elle serra alors fort le petit être qui dormait au creux de ses bras, laissant échapper une dernière larme.


End file.
